Trading a Life of Death for a Life of Hope
by christeenahh
Summary: Ivy was separated from her sister, Emma, when they were 4 years old. Everyone told her that she never had a sister, and when Emma disappeared from all government documents, she almost believed them. But when one employer finally gives her the information she needs, Ivy finds her sister in the small town of Storybrooke. There, she finds family, friendship, and even love. (OC/Hook
1. Chapter 1

_This is just something I've been thinking about. I'll be writing throughout the week, maybe even multiple times a day depending on how bored I am. Please comment if you like it! MA content will be coming up in the next few chapters so beware. Thanks!_

Her sunglasses slipped to the bridge of her nose as she watched the man across the street. Tall and handsome as he may be, she knew who he really was. He was just another target. And once that target was gone, she'd be that much closer to what she wanted.

Felix Abbandando was his name, and the son of the former ruler of the Italian mob had at least 6 different countries wanting him dead at the moment. He had double-crossed them all and shared information with the wrong people at the wrong time. Ivy didn't know what he knew or shared, all she knew was that her employer wanted him gone. And until Felix was out of the picture, he wouldn't give her what she wanted.

Ivy pushed her glasses back in place and stood up to follow the young man. Felix moved slowly, used to fading into the crowd as he headed towards a coffee shop. Ivy slipped into the building moments after he entered, waiting for the right moment. She sat at a booth near the back door and settled her hand on the gun resting on her hip.

Felix thanked the young woman for his coffee.

Ivy took a breathe before she stood from her seat.

Felix couldn't even turn around before she had shot the man in the head with her concealed weapon.

Pretending to be as terrified as the rest of the customers, she ran out of the building. Ivy took one last glance towards the shop, where she saw the barista covered in Felix's blood crying on the sidewalk.

Ivy had been taught a long time ago to keep her emotions out of her job. And yet, she could feel the slightest pull at her heart as she continued to calmly walk down the street.

** later that evening **

The bar was dark with only a few businessmen littering the place. Ivy could smell the whiskey from the front door. Her heels clacked against the cold stone floor as she made her way to a stool to wait for her employer.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked with a smile.

Ivy settled into her seat before replying dryly, "Your best scotch, please."

His eyes wandered over her body. Ivy had long, white-blonde hair with a complexion as white as snow. Her lips were full and the color of roses. With her line of work, she kept in excellent shape and the way her body moved proved the grace of a dancer. Although Ivy's lithe body was concealed, the form fitted black cocktail dress left little to the imagination.

Ivy snapped her fingers. "James, right? Can I have my drink?"

James quickly looked up from checking out his customer to her brilliant green eyes. "Yes, I apologize; it'll be right up." The poor man basically ran away, blushing all the while.

Ivy rolled her eyes and checked her phone for the fifth time. _Where is he?_

"Right here, child." If she could be surprised by anything in life, she would have jumped. Her employer sat at the stool next to her as two glasses of scotch arrived in front of them.

She never knew her employers' names, it was better that way. Hell, she never met them half the time. But this crazy old man insisted in always meeting in person.

"I took him to coffee this morning and then to bed," Ivy said. A small smile slipped out of the corner of her mouth.

The older man smiled at her code before sipping the fiery liquid in front of him. "Did you at least get his phone number?" he joked.

"I did hack his computer systems..." She, too, sipped her scotch. "And unless you give me what I want, as well as safe passage out of this city, you will never know who he was working with." She turned and studied him, waiting for a reply. He smelled of gun powder and tobacco.

Ivy's employer smiled as he pushed an envelope into her lap. "You've got guts, child. You'll find everything you need inside there. The money has already been wired." He swallowed the rest of his drink before slapping a $100 bill on the bar. "Nice doing business with you, Ivy." The old man gave her a peck on her temple before sauntering out of the bar.

She shook her head before standing up and heading to the ladies' room. After locking herself in a stall, she ripped open the envelope. Inside was a a picture, an address, and a set of keys.

Ivy smiled as she held the picture closer to her face. This was her sister. The sister that was removed from all government documents 12 years ago. The sister that Ivy had been looking for her whole life.

She was the reason she even entered this illegal business. Turned out it was a lot harder to get information than you would think.

She touched her sister's pictured face and smiled once more.

"Emma..." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivy sat at a diner in the middle of Maine examining a map. Her coffee had grown cold about an hour ago. She knew where she was going, even though it wasn't on the map. Yet, something was keeping her from leaving the place where she was found 28 years ago.

"Honey, are you sure you don't need directions or anything?" The young waitress asked. She had been through about 12 times asking if Ivy wanted anything, but she declined each time.

Growing tired of herself, she folded up the map and grabbed her bag. "Nah, I'm fine. Leaving, actually. Have a nice night." She placed $20 on the table and left the diner.

Ivy slid into the Porsche her employer gave her and turned the ignition. _No more stalling... I'm finding my sister._

Approaching where Storybrooke was supposed to be, Ivy started to feel uneasy. There were no signs for the town, and she could barely see through the fog. All of a sudden, she felt a chill down her spine. Looking in her rearview mirror, she saw a sign saying 'Leaving Storybrooke'.

"That's weird..." She murmured to herself. Ivy kept driving as she started to see town lights up ahead that weren't there before.

**- the next morning -**

"Who's that and how'd they get in here without the scroll?" Leroy asked Granny as he scarfed down his morning breakfast.

"I don't know. Maybe Emma's curse broke the Snow Queen's on the barrier. Her name is Ivy." Granny whispered as she wiped the counter.

"She looks oddly familiar..." The dwarf pondered.

"Well, who knows?" The old woman replied before walking away.

Leroy texted David. Something wasn't right about this. No one came to Storybrooke for no reason.

On the other side of the diner, Ivy felt eyes on her, but ignored her instinct to throw the knife in her sleeve at the man. If her sister was here, that means she's been here for two years. She didn't want to ruin her life if this was her home.

Ivy stood up from the booth and walked up to the counter.

"Hey... Granny, right?" She asked.

"Yep, that's me. Something else I can get for you?" The old wolf asked.

"Actually, yes. Could I have a coffee to-go? And would you mind if I asked you a question?"

Granny poured some coffee and nodded her head in response.

"Have you ever seen this woman?" Ivy pushed the picture of Emma closer to the old woman.

Granny looked the young woman over, realizing why Leroy thought she looked so familiar. Her black leather jacket hung loosely from her body, the grey t-shirt she wore tucked into her black jeans, and the combat boots that donned her feet all seemed too coincidental. She was a spitting image of Emma.

" _Who are you...?_ " Granny asked wide-eyed.

Ivy pushed back her hair. "I just need to know if this woman is in this town." She leaned across the counter. "Can you give me an answer, or not?" Ivy was about to loose her shit if this was another dead end.

"Why don't you just answer Granny's question, and we will see if we can help you out?" David had appeared at the scene. Leroy stood a step behind the Prince waiting to be called into action if necessary.

Ivy looked over at the man who had just interrupted her. The sheriff's badge sparkled at his hip. And here she was trying not to draw too much attention to herself.

"This woman in the picture..." She pointed down at the photo. "She's my sister."

Everyone in the whole diner gasped at this new revelation.

**- later -**

David and Ivy sat at a booth in Granny's diner.

"So, you're name is Ivy?" David asked. He looked over his daughter. Her facial features were very similar to Emma's, but she looked so distant. There was no light in her eyes.

"Yes, my sister and I were separated when we were 4 when I was adopted out of a group home. I've been looking for her ever since." She felt so uncomfortable answering this stranger's questions, but his whole demeanor just made her feel so safe around him.

"Is that you're given name, Ivy, that is?"

Ivy sighed. "I don't really know. I've always been called that, but when I was younger I had a blanket that said Elizabeth on it. I used to hide it from my adoptive family." _Why am I telling him all of this? Why don't you just go ahead and tell him how you basically kill people for a living, too, Ivy?!_

David smiled at hearing his grandmother's name. He loved that name. Why would anyone try to change it when adopting her?

Ivy shook her head. "Look, I know you know her. You wouldn't be so interested in me if you didn't. So, just tell me where she is."

David looked away from his daughter. How could he tell her that her sister that she has been looking for has turned into the Dark One and just seeing her would endanger her life? "Emma is here..." He trailed off.

Ivy's heart lifted. Her sister was here. She wasn't crazy. "Where is she? I want to -"

David cut her off. "But you can't see her."

"And why the hell not?" Ivy exclaimed.

"Its hard to explain. She's umm... dangerous."

Ivy smirked as she stood up from her seat. "Looks like it runs in the family." She said as she walked out the door.

**- Meanwhile, on the other side of town -**

Emma looked into the dreamcatcher in front of her.

"A sister? You don't have a sister." Giggled Rumple behind her.

"Be quiet, fool. I know that." But why, even with her numb heart of the Dark One, did she feel a pull towards this woman who looked so much like her? She was about to find out. In a cloud of smoke, Emma transported herself to Ivy's hotel room.

She walked across the room and sat to wait for the woman who claimed to be her sister.

Ivy stood in the hallway. Her trained ears heard footsteps in her room. Anxiety rushed through her body. One of her enemies had found her. She would have to dispose of them and come back in a couple of weeks for her sister.

Taking a quiet breathe, Ivy took out the throwing knives from her sleeves. She opened her door and threw the knives right where she knew the intruder would be. She would have never guessed that they would be able to catch her knives. And she would have never guessed _in a million years_ that her sister would be that person.

"Emma...?" She whispered.

Emma dropped the knives to the floor. "Who are you and why are you claiming to be my sister?" The Dark One demanded.

Ivy stared at the woman in front of her. She looked nothing like the photo her employer had given her. Emma's blonde hair was whiter than her own, and her pale skin now matched her sister's. Completely dressed in black, she looked almost as threatening as Ivy in her work gear.

She sighed. _She's going to think I'm crazy..._ "You may not know me or even remember me. My name is Ivy and we are twins. We were both found in the woods by a diner about 30 miles from this area. We were separated when we were 4 when I was adopted out of our group home. I've been looking for you for years after you disappeared from all government documents about 12 years ago." Her words came out in a rush. Ivy waited for a response.

Emma stared at the woman. _She must be crazy or under a spell. Maybe Regina put her up to this or something._ Not being able to come to a conclusion, with a wave of her hand, Ivy fell to the floor in a deep sleep.

Emma leaned over the sleeping form on the ground. "I'll find out who you really are one way or another."


	3. Chapter 3

_This will be my last chapter for tonight! I hope y'all are enjoying it! Let me know if you would like me to continue writing or have any requests for me to put into it! Thanks, lovies!_

Back at Emma's house, she examined her so-called sister, taking in all of their similarities. Turning away quickly, she started rummaging through her cabinets. A memory potion would be the only way.

A knock on her door brought Emma out of her thoughts. Walking towards the front of the house she was surprised when she saw Henry standing on the porch.

Ivy could hear footsteps walking away from her. She kept still and played dead until the door closed and she knew she was alone. Opening her eyes, she looked around the house, taking in her surroundings.

Her hands immediately went to where her knives should of been, but she quickly remembered throwing them at her sister. Had her sister knocked her out? Where the hell was she?

Reaching into her boot, she grabbed the dagger tucked into her sock. Ivy started to cautiously walk towards the front door, hoping to make some sort of an escape. When she touched the doorknob, some sort of force threw her into the bookshelf on the other side of the room.

The wind was knocked right out of her. _How the hell could they have this high-tech of technology in such a small town? This makes absolutely no sense..._

Ivy walked around the house and threw small household items towards all the doors and windows. Each one bounced right back off towards her. There was no way out.

Ivy sat on the couch, waiting and trying to figure out what was wrong with this town.

**-an hour or so later-**

"Henry's got her occupied." Ivy heard a woman's voice outside. It wasn't Emma's that much she knew.

She moved to a more advantageous spot, ready to pounce on whoever comes in.

 _BOOM._ Ivy's eyes widened. She listened to the people outside her sister's home.

"You alright?"

"Protection spell."

 _Protection spell? The hell is wrong with these people..._ Ivy thought to herself. Her grip on the dagger tightened.

After a few more seconds she heard the doorknob move.

Ivy lunged going after the first person to walk through the door. She took the woman by the hair and held her dagger to her throat.

"Regina!" One of her companions yelled out. It was 4 against 1, but she had taken on more over the years in her work.

Ivy held the dagger closer to Regina's neck. "Who are you and why are you in this house?" She asked.

One of the men with them stepped forward. His love for the woman in Ivy's hands written all over his face. "We came to see what Emma is hiding downstairs... Please, let her go. We won't hurt you."

Ivy looked around at the group and laughed. "Please, as if you could even touch me." Her eyes lingered on the tall man with dark hair and chiseled features.

"My name is Killian... Why are you here...? Inside Emma's house?" He stepped forward. Ivy's eyes went straight to the hook attached to his left arm.

"I'm Ivy... Emma's sister." She rolled her eyes. "Even if she doesn't believe me."

Once again, everyone gasped.

"Seriously, why is everyone so surprised that this woman has a damn sister? We look just alike!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Ahem... If you could be a doll and let me go that'd be just fabulous." Regina said while tapping Ivy's hand on the dagger. Ivy tightened her grip on the woman's hair before letting go.

Regina rushed to the man who spoke for her earlier. He held her in his arms.

"You all go ahead and go downstairs. I'll stay with Ivy, here." Killian said.

Regina nodded her head and led the other three towards a giant wooden door.

"You don't have to babysit me. I need to find Emma." Ivy started towards the front door.

Killian caught her wrist with his hook, "I don't think thats such a good idea, love." Ivy grabbed his wrist above the hook and swung him around to the wall. Using her body weight she held him there and brought the dagger up to his throat.

"Why would you ever think you could touch me...?" Ivy asked with pure disdain.

"Usually women welcome my touch, love." Killian smirked.

She ran her dagger down his face. "I'd be happy to leave you something to remember me by... if you'd like."

"Don't tempt me..." Ivy looked up into the handsome man's eyes. They were the color of the sea, such a beautiful, cool blue. Ivy removed her dagger, but kept him pinned. She couldn't help but enjoy his body against hers.

"So, you all seem pretty familiar with my sister... Where could I find her?"

Killian looked away, hating the way his body was responding to this woman. "You don't want to find her. Not until we figure out a way to stop her." Ivy rolled her eyes.

"You make her sound like some super villain waiting to eat the souls of children in their sleep."

"You're actually pretty close, love." He said sarcastically.

Ivy stepped away and he sighed in relief. The raging hard on in his pants was beginning to become hard to conceal.

"You don't know me. You don't know what I can do. I can handle my sister. I can _make_ her remember me." Ivy slowly started to walk away.

"Wait... Ivy." She turned back to him. "There's something you need to know, she's -"

Killian was cut off by Regina bursting through the wooden door. "She's on her way back, we need to get out of here now. She's trying to free excalibur." He looked back towards Ivy. Her face full of confusion.

Ivy had been through so much, seen so much. She had killed so many people. Yet, she has never seen the amount of fear in these people's eyes.

"What has she done...?" Ivy asked more to herself than to anyone else.

"Its alright, love. We will figure something out. We need to get out of here for now. Come with us." Killian took her arm and led her from the Dark One's home.

And the most surprising thing of all, Ivy let him.


End file.
